


The Ties That Bind

by were_lemur



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, incestuous implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between them means that they share both pain and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: consent issues and incestuous implications.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 147
> 
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 26

Princess Nuala was woken from a fitful sleep by a sudden jolt of second-hand pleasure. She bit her lip, trying to ignore it, as she did the bruises and cuts she got from her brother’s sparring injuries. She didn’t want to think about what Nuada was doing, or who he might be doing it with.

But the link between them was too strong to ignore, and her untouched body couldn’t deny the desires that her brother’s pleasure awakened. Wrong as she knew it was, she was helpless against it.

She slipped her hand between her legs to find herself slick.


End file.
